23:45
by crevette0904
Summary: Hermione recoit une lettre et essaye de prouver quelque chose a Ron . mais y arriveras telle vraiment? c ma premiere fics alor mettez des reviews.


**Dans la salle commune des GRYFFONDORS 23h45**

A cette heure-ci il ne restait presque plus personne dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à part 2 cinquièmes années 1 sixième année et une septième année. Je dis bien une car cette personne n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger qui comme à son habitude restait tard le soir pour faire ses devoirs soit pour lire des livres. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas un livre qu'elle lisait mais une lettre d'un certain Viktor Krum. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait fini de lire cette lettre mais elle était captivée par le feu qu'il y avait dans la cheminée. Elle le regardait mais en même temps elle réfléchissait et repensait repensait à la guerre qui s'était fini juste avant la rentrée a Poudlard quand Harry Potter avait réussi a tuer Voldemort. Mais quelqu'un l'interrompit dans ses reflections en entrant dans la salle commune. C'était Ron Weasley.

-Ron, dit Hermione, mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Je croyait que tu t'était couché en même temps que Harry.

-J'étais en retenue avec Rogue, dit Ron

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

-Juste pour avoir fait tomber mon livre en cour j'ai du nettoyer sa salle pendant 2 heures, lui répondit-il. Tu t'imagines nettoyer toute une salle juste pour sa c'est du n'importe quoi.

-Calme toi de toute façon on n'y changera jamais rien. Rogue nous puniras toujours juste parce qu'on est des Gryffondors, lui dit-elle.

-Je sais mais comme c'est deguelasse, c'est…, c'est…

-C'est Rogue.

-Exactement, dit-il. Mais bon passons. Et toi qu'est ce que tu faisait ?

-Oh, j'étais en train de lire.

-Quoi ?

-Quelque chose.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est encore une lettre de ce Vikky.

-Oui et alors qu'est ce que sa peut te faire sa ne te regardes pas, dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Les peu de personnes encore presente dans la salle commune commençaient a partir parce qu'il savait que dés qu'il y avait une dispute entre Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley (surtout si c'était à propos d'une lettre de Viktor) il ne fallait pas être dans les parages sous risque de ce faire engueler dessus après aussi.

-Bien sur que sa me regardes. Après tout ce temps tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il essayait de profiter de toi !

-Combien devais-je te le répéter il n'essaye pas de profiter de moi et d'ailleurs comment pourrait-il profiter de moi a travers des lettres.

-Ils auraient pu le faire avant de partir.

-Hein !

-Tu l'as embrassé en quatrième année.

-Qu…Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes…

-Arrête de mentir Ginny me l'a dit

-Oui et alors sa fait 3 ans.

-Ha ha ! Donc tu avoues que tu sors avec lui.

-mais non.

-Si. Tu as dit que tu l'as embrassé donc tu sors avec lui.

-N'importe quoi si tu embrasse quelqu'un sa veut pas forcement dire que tu sors avec lui. Regarde !

-Juste après dit sa elle avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Quand Ron comprit ce qu'il ce passait il répondit a son baiser avec toute la fougue qu'il pouvait. Après un instant Hermione le repoussa et après avoir repris ses esprits dit :

-Tu voit on s'est embrassé et pourtant sa veut pas dire qu'on sort ensemble.

Puis elle partit en courant dans les escaliers menant a son dortoir. Quand elle referma la porte de son dortoir elle s'y appuya et commença a pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Elle venait d'embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle avait 15 ans et l'homme qu'elle aimerait sans doute toute sa vie, l'homme qui hantait ses pensées toute la journée et qui hantait ses rêves. Le pire c'est qu'a chacun de ses rêves elle l'embrassait d'une façon superbement romantique et que ce soir elle l'avait embrassé juste pour lui prouver que ses pas parce qu'on embrasse quelqu'un qu'on sort avec lui. Mais maintenant en cet instant elle aurait tellement voulu se tromper. Elle se demandait encore ce qui lui était passée par la tête pour avoir osé l'embrassée. Mais ce qui la perturbait encore plus c'était pourquoi Ron avait répondu à son baiser. En pensant a cela elle recommença pleurer de plus belle. Pour essayer de ce changer les idées elle décida de prendre une bonne douche froide.

**Du cotés de Ron**

Depuis qu'Hermione était parti Ron n'avait strictement pas bougé. Il avait mit ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour essayer d'ancrer ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. Pour lui ce moment é tait le plus beau de toute sa vie. Son souhait le plus fort venait enfin de ce réalisé : il avait embrassé Hermione Granger. Enfin c'était plutôt elle qui l'avait embrassée. Certes ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que dans ses rêves. Car oui il rêvait d'Hermione Granger, dans ses rêves il avait enfin le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments et l'embrassait. Hé oui Ronald Weasley abrutis finis aimait Hermione Granger depuis sa quatrième année. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu descendre ces escaliers avec sa magnifique robe et quand il l'avait vu au bras de ce Viktor Kum une colère tellement grande était montée en lui qu'il aurait pu tuer ce Krum sur place si il l'aurait voulu. Depuis ce jour il pensé a elle sans cesse et ce soir elle venait de l'embrassée. Bon c'était pour lui prouvé que c'est pas parce qu'on embrasse quelqu'un qu'on sort avec lui, mais a ce moment là il aurait tellement voulu qu'Hermione Granger la Miss-je-sai-tout se trompe. Sur ce il decida d'aller se coucher.

**Du côté d'Hermione :**

Il était 3 heures du matin et Hermione ne dormait toujours pas. Cela faisait plus de 2 heures qu'elle se tournait dans tous les sens mais rien n'y faisait. N'y tenant plus elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Dans les escaliers elle fit tomber sa baguette et espéra que personne ne l'avait entendu. Arrivée dans la salle commune elle s'asseya dans le fauteil ou elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir avec Ron et Harry. Sans qu'elle n'en sans rend compte son regard se dirigea vers l'endroit où quelque heures auparavant elle avait embrassée Ron. Elle resta plusieurs temps comme sa et une question lui revint a l'esprit : pourquoi Ron avait-il répondu a son baiser ? Il aurait pu tout simplement la repoussée mais il avait fait tout le contraire.

_Si sa ce trouve il avait aimé sa_ se dit-elle_. Mais non c'est impossible comment aurait-il pu aimer un baiser de ma part. Il a du penser a quelqu'un d'autres en m'embrassant. Oui c'est sa c'est forcément sa. _

-Pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de ce Ron Weasley de malheur ?

Et puis elle lâcha dans un soupir :

-Justement parce que c'est Ron.

Elle allait se lever pour retourner se coucher quand elle vit la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir en ce moment : Ron Weasley.

**Du côté de Ron :**

Cela faisait bien 2 heures qu'il s'était couché mais le marchand de sable ne semblait pas vouloir venir pour lui. Il commençait a en avoir marre de ne pas trouver le sommeil quand il entendit un bruit dans les escaliers. N'ayant rien d'autres a faire il se leva pour voir qui était cette personne qui se levait a 3 heures du matin. Arrivé au milieu des escaliers il crut qu'il s'était trompé car il n'y avait plus aucun bruit puis il vit dans un canapé hermione. Il resta un moment comme sa a la regarder sans bouger : elle était vraiment belle. Le feu dans la cheminée illuminée son visage d'une merveilleuse couleur donnant à ses cheveux une couleur presque blonde, on aurait dit un ange. Quand tout à coup il l'entendit dire :

-Pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de ce Ron Weasley de malheur ?

avait-il bien entendu Hermione Granger, la fille dont-il était follement et éperdument amoureux venait de dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Il l'entendit lacher un soupir et ce répondre a elle-même.

-Justement parce que c'est Ron.

Ils étaient là face à face et se regarder dans les yeux en silence puis elle detourna son regard et lui demanda timidement.

-Sa fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Assez longtemps pour …

-Bon je crois que je vais me coucher lui dit elle en le coupant et en partant vers son dortoir.

Il lui attrapa le poignet mais elle se débatta.

-Mais lache moi et laisse moi tran…

Il venait de l'embrasser pour la faire taire.

-Maintenant tu vas rester ici et me laisser finir ma phrase. Donc je disais que j'étais là depuis assez longtemps pour te dire que moi aussi… moi aussi…

-Oui que toi aussi lui dit elle.

-Tu vas me laisser finir au bout d'un moment c'est saoulant. Bon alors voilà moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi. Je suis fou amoureux de toi Hermione Granger parce que tu es une insupportable miss je sais tout, parce que tu lèves ton doigt toutes les 30 secondes. Mais aussi parce que j'adore quand tu remets tes cheveux derrière ton oreille et aussi quand tu mords ta lèvre inférieur quand tu travailles et aussi parce que tu es magnifiquement belle. Mais le plus important c'est parce que tu es toi tout simplement et rien que sa me rend tout simplement dingue.

Hermione, elle, avait les larmes au yeux quand il eut fini sa déclaration elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait. La réponse de Ron fut immédiate.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ron avec toutes tes taches de rousseur que tu deteste tant, avec tes cheveux roux que je voudrais touché a chaque instant. Mais aussi quand tu parles de quidditch parce que tu es si passionné que cela m'étonnes tous les jours ou quand tu joues au échec parce que tu te concentre tellement sur tes pièces que moi-même je voudrais en devenir une et aussi quand tu t'énerves quand je reçois une lettres de Viktor parce que tu t'intéresse qu'a moi et rien qu'a moi. C'est pour tout cela que je t'aime Ronald Weasley.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Ron d'embrasser Hermione comme jamais. Quand ils se séparèrent il lui Demanda :

-alors sa veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

-J'espère

-Bien sur que oui.

Et ils s'embrassèrent comme pour sceller un pacte disant qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais.

**THE END**


End file.
